Skeletons in the Closet Can Come Back to Haunt
by Zeyphyer
Summary: It seems Camp Greenlake is hiding more than anyone ever could've imagined...
1. Orange on the Horizon

**Ghost**

Summary: A quiet 'ghost' comes back to Camp Greenlake. What will happen? Will life-threatening secrets be revealed? What will happen to the ghost? Find out the answer to these in my first story!

Old Visitor

The sweltering sun beat down on the D-Tent boys. Heat waves rose off of the dry, cracking ground. Zig-Zag wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked up from his digging. "Hey!" he yelled to X-ray, "What's that?" He pointed to a small splotch of colors on the horizon moving towards them. It was mostly a faded, dusty, orange color. But, a little further up there was a small spot of equally dirty, pale white. At the very top was dirty brown. "I don't know!" replied X-ray, yelling back. The splotch began stumbling, then collapsed.  
The water truck headed towards the D-Tent boys, leaving a trail of dust after it. Mr. Pendanski opened the door of the truck and walked to the spigot at the back, waiting for the boys to bring their canteens up. The boys got in their normal order, X at the front, and Zero at the back. X-ray said nothing as the counselor filled his canteen. Once everyone got their water, Zig-zag approached Mr. Pendanski. "Mom?" he asked. "Yes, Ricky?" Pendanski said in reply. "I-I saw someone. Over there," he said, pointing to the place where the orange, white, and brown dirty splotch lay, "past the holes." The splotch was on the ground, far, far beyond the last row of holes. Mr. Pendanski looked surprised. He got in the truck. "Get in Ricky." he said. Zig-zag got in the passenger seat quickly.  
The water truck stopped in front of the body. Mr. Pendanski rushed over to it, alarmed. Zig-zag followed closely after.

This is my first fanfic, so...yeah, ummmmmmm...sorry it's so short!

Me .

Review Please! If you do, and review honestly, then you get a cookie! .


	2. Dead?

**Dead?**

A pale, dust-covered teen lay facedown in the dirt. Mr. Pendanski rolled the unconscious adolescent over with some help from Zig-zag. "Hey mom, he look familiar to ya'?" he asked, squinting in the mid-morning sun. Mr. Pendanski looked at the teen with his mouth hanging open in awe. "Ricky, help me get him in the truck, I think you just found somethin' of interest." he said, chuckling to himself as the two put the unconscious teenager in the truck.

The water truck made it's way across the arid land and stopped in front of the warden's cabin. Mr. Pendanski opened his door and turned to Zig-zag. "Stay in here with the boy, while I talk to the warden." he said, then closed the door and went inside the warden's cabin.

Zig-zag sat, waiting, in the truck. He looked at the unconscious body that lie next to him. The faded orange uniform looked like it was from the camp, just like his. But, this one looked old and extremely dusty and worn out. The boy's skin was caked in dust and his old-fashioned leather pilot cap was covered in almost as much dirt. The boy also had on goggles, which looked like they belonged to the pilot cap. The goggles were covered in grime and were probably about as easy to see through as X-ray's glasses were.

The boy stirred and seemed to slip back into consciousness for a moment. He mumbles something and Zig-zag looked at him, alarmed. "Hey, are you all right?" Zig-zag asked the boy. He nodded, tiredly. The boy spoke in a hoarse voice at barely a whisper, "Do you have any water?" Zig-zag nodded and handed him his canteen.

* * *

Mr. Pendanski knocked on the warden's cabin door carefully. She opened it violently with an annoyed look on her face. "What is it now?" she said through gritted teeth. "I-I well, ummm….ma'm remember five years ago? The boy from D-tent that disappeared?" he barely managed to stutter out. "We-Zig-zag found him." he added. The warden looked horrified, "But we found his bones picked clean by the buzzards!" She pressed on her forehead with her fingertips. "Don't tell anyone what happened, or why he's here. Put him back in D-tent and if anyone asks, then make something up." she said, agitated again.

Mr. Pendanski walked out from the cabin with a nervous look on his face. He got in the truck and put the keys in the ignition. Zig-zag looked at him questioningly, "So mom, who is it?" Mr. Pendanski nearly jumped when Zig-zag spoke. "I'll tell you with the rest of D-tent, Ricky." he said, slightly agitated. Zig-zag was silent the whole way back to the tent.

* * *

Thanks for reviewing crazycatluverand Sylvia Louise! I love constructive critisism! . 


	3. Introductions

**Introductions**

The water truck stopped in front of tent D. Billowing clouds of dust followed it. Mr. Pendanski got out of the truck and told something inaudible to Mr. Sir. He looked at Pendanski with surprise. Zig-zag exited the water truck and went inside the tent. A few minutes later Mr. Pendanski walked in carrying the boy that Zig-zag had found earlier. He put him in one of the cots. "Ricky, I'll need you to watch him for me. When he wakes up give him some water. I'll be back soon," said Mr. Pendanski, still sounding jumpy. "Okay mom." replied Zig-zag as Pendanski left the tent. The water truck started up. The roar of the engine faded as the truck drove off. Zig-zag looked across the tent at Zero. Zero rolled over in his cot, his back facing Zig-zag. Zig-zag stared at the ground. 'Great, I get the rest of the day off just to baby-sit someone who isn't even conscious.' he thought sullenly.

Suddenly, off to his side he heard a 'gasping for air' sound. He turned his head quickly. He watched as the now conscious boy panted heavily, now sitting up, as if waking up from a nightmare. He shoved his canteen at the boy roughly. The boy turned his head and nodded in thanks at him. He gulped down some water then put the cap back on and handed it back to Zig-zag. "Thank you" he said quietly. He got up from the cot and started heading out of the tent. Zig-zag stopped him. "Where are you going?" he asked. The boy shrugged and kept walking.

Zig-zag followed him to the wreck room. The boy walked in the wreck room and went over to the old pool table. "Hey, Zig! Who's the new kid?" said one of the kids from A tent. He shrugged.  
The boy picked leaned against a wall, watching the game carefully. He lost interest in the game and seemed to stare off into space. His eyes had a glazed over look, as if he wasn't real, as if he were just a doll, with dead lifeless eyes staring into nothing, behind dirty goggles. It was like he wasn't there.

* * *

The rest of D-tent came in, finished digging for the day. They looked at the new boy with cynicism. They all went to do different things; play pool, sit down, stare at the static on the TV, rest on the couch, and talk.

Pendanski came in and said he needed to talk to the D-tent boys and the new kid. They went to their tent with Pendanski, the new kid following a bit further behind. They all walked inside the tent and sat on the cots, except for the new boy, who remained standing. "Now, boys I'd like you to welcome your new fellow camper." he said. "These are Rex, Alan, Jose, Theodore, Ricky, and Zero." he said, pointing out each D-tent boy to him. He nodded. Silence filled the air thickly. Pendanski left the tent and walked off. "What's your name?" asked X-ray, condemning eyes peering out at him from under his dirty glasses. He said nothing. "Say hello to Zero's clone." Jose commented as some of the others started snickering.

* * *

Again, a short chapter, but rest assured, I'll try o update every day to make up for it . Thanks for reviewing everyone! hands out cookies Yayy! 


	4. Curiouser and Curiouser

**Curiouser and Curiouser…**

** From your tardy author:** So….I had one heck of a hiatus, right? Well, I'm back…WITH A VENGANCE! Well…not really. Anyway, I'm back. My chapters were short back in the day, but I'm working on improving them. Don't worry, I'm much better now. Much better. I don't like my previous stuff. It's ick. Just ick. Anyway. I changed some stuff and….yeah.

Oh! And by the way, it's not slash!

**Now: D Tent **

X-ray watched the new boy for a while before saying anything. "You just gonna to stand there? Or are you gonna answer my question?" he said forcefully. He stood up, looking very annoyed. "Aw man, the new kid's goggles are just like X's glasses," Magnet whispered to Armpit. "Hey, yeah they-" Armpit started before being cut off by a warning look from Zig-zag, that seemed to scream a threat of a death that one wouldn't really enjoy much. At all. The new kid held his ground, not backing down one bit as the staring contest went on. X-ray stepped towards the new kid, towering over him. The boy's hand traveled into his pocket, searching for something quietly. The boys of D Tent seemed to not notice much what the small boy was doing as they watched X-Ray. After all, they didn't want him to kill the rather frail-looking kid. In the blink of an eye, the strange boy managed to appear behind X-ray and slip one arm around the considerably taller teen's neck. X-ray struggled for a short while, until he felt the chill of metal against his neck. The boys of D Tent really should have been watching the seemingly frail boy, for he had drawn a particularly wicked blade, and was holding it threateningly to X-ray's neck. "No questions." he hissed before shoving the teen to the ground and storming out of the tent.

**Then: Zig-zag **

Zig-zag had been digging for a few hours now, he was halfway done with his hole. He thrust his shovel into the ground with excessive force, causing a metallic clank. _That hasn't happened before….it didn't sound like a rock, either._ His arms immediately felt the shock. Whatever he had hit was definitely hard. Zig-zag began digging away, working at uncovering whatever could've been buried there. It wasn't long before he could see it. He raised one eyebrow and squinted at a small piece of metal glinting in the dawn. It was apparently a half buried….something. He started digging around it, intent on getting whatever it was out of the ground.  
A half-hour later he was able to loosen the artifact from the dry, dusty dirt. Zig-zag broke off the layers of caked on earth, unveiling a rectangular object. From what he could tell, it was a really old book. It had a silver band around the edge, making it impossible to open. _A lock….but it looks like I cracked it pretty well.__…__.What was this old thing doing out in the middle of this place?_ It wasn't deep enough to be put here very long ago. The light had improved by a bit, just enough for him to make out some of the details. He could see the reddish-brown weathered leather and silver lettering that was just barely readable. The script was not only flowery, but cracked, dirty, and faded. The journal was very thick, and it seemed to have many sections. The shining script was nearly impossible to read. He could pick out only a few letters. He dug inside his large pocket, finally finding what he was looking for. When his hand came out of his pocket, it wielded a toothbrush. The toothbrush of a kid from A-Tent, to be exact, but, he wouldn't be missing it for a while. It was pure chance that he had brought it with him. Zig-zag had decided to pull a bit of a prank on the unsuspecting (yet very annoying) teen, but hadn't worked out what to do past taking the toothbrush. _Well now…this will do just fine._ He brushed the grime from the cover, more out of curiosity than anything else. The silver lettering glimmered faintly in the dim morning light. It was definitely an antique. He could tell that from how it didn't seem to get clean very easily. I don't think I'm going to get very far with this. _Who knows what it is? Maybe I'll read it once I'm done._ With that, he sighed, put the thick, palm-sized book in his pocket, and began digging again.

His hole went quickly, as he was concentrating on other things, like taking guesses at what was in the book. Zig-zag peered out from the top of his hole, pausing for a moment to wipe the sweat from his forehead. He could just barely see a dusty orange figure on the horizon, collapsing.

**Now: D Tent**

The short boy sat outside the tent, about fifteen feet from the entrance. That wasn't too peculiar. The sun had recently sunken, and it was nice out. It wasn't even that odd that the boy was in very close proximity to a yellow-spotted lizard. What was curious, was that he was perfectly calm, and had a small, dazed smile. Zig-zag peered out of the tent, spotting the peculiar boy. "Y'know, you'll be getting up pretty early tomorrow. You might want to get to-" he stopped his sentence with a yelp of surprise before suddenly getting really quiet and still. "Before you say anything, yes. I know. I know about the lizards. I know about the holes, I know more about this camp than you could know in a long time." the boy replied, giving the lizard a few pets before it scurried off towards a hole. He slowly rose to his feet. "I even know you and your friends, Zig. Now get to bed. Big day tomorrow. Holes to dig." the boy said.

Zig-zag settled into his cot, slightly confused. _That was a lizard…right? And he didn't get bit? Weird, man. Weird._ It seemed that everyone in the tent was asleep, save for Zig-zag. And so, it was Zig-zag alone that saw the 'boy' as he seemed to go through the cloth of the tent and settle into his cot...

So, I hope everyone's liked it and all. Read and review please! I want to know if I should continue! Sorry that it was so short. I keep trying to make them longer...


End file.
